Karma dan Kecoa
by koniko ninov
Summary: Manami dan Yukiko menjenguk Kaede yang sedang pilek. / "sepertinya kecoa sudah menjadi musuhnya cogan." / dan Kaede ingin membuktikan ucapannya. /gak pandai bikin summary T.T/


_Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei_

Warning! AU, OOC, salah penulisan EYD, dan typo (bila ada)

* * *

Siang ini, Yukiko dan Manami mengunjungi rumah Kaede untuk menjenguk gadis berambut hijau muda itu yang sedang sakit—katanya hanya sedang pilek saja, sih. Tapi tetap saja Yukiko dan Manami datang ke kediaman sahabat mereka dengan menenteng kresek yang berisi buah-buahan. Alasan lain selain menjenguk adalah Yukiko dan Manami yang tidak mempunyai kegiatan di liburan musim panas kali ini. Jadi, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah sahabat mereka. Lebih berfaedah, bukan?

Dan sekarang, para gadis dengan rambut berbeda warna itu sedang berkumpul di kamar Kaede. Mereka bertiga duduk bersila di atas lantai yang dingin—sangat terasa nyaman bagi mereka karena suhu di luar terasa sangat panas. Tak lupa Kaede menyalakan kipas angin—ini hal wajib yang harus dilaksanakan setiap suhu seperti sekarang ini. Bahkan toples-toples cemilan sudah Kaede simpan di tengah-tengah mereka yang duduk melingkar, persediaan untuk menemani obrolan mereka. Yukiko pun meletakkan kresek putih yang ia tenteng dekat dengan toples berisi aneka ragam cemilan yang barusan Kaede letakkan.

 _Complete_. Mereka tinggal memulai obrolan mereka sebagai sesama perempuan.

Tapi tidak ada yang memulainya. Mereka masih menutup mulut dan malah saling menatap satu sama lain secara bergantian.

Fuh, Kaede menghela nafas. "Maaf membuat kalian repot-repot menjengukku," Kaede membuka suaranya untuk memulai percakapan sambil menatap mata dua temannya secara bergantian. "padahal kan aku cuma pilek." lanjutnya yang diikuti tarikan nafas Kaede untuk mencegah ingusnya turun.

"Tidak repot, kok. Lagian ini keinginan kami," Yukiko berkata tatkala Kaede menyusutkan hidung mungilnya dengan selembar tissue. "iya, kan, Manami?"

Yang diminta persetujuan hanya mengangguk dengan senyum lembut. Gadis berkepang dua menatap Kaede. "Sudah minum obat?" Tanya Manami kemudian.

Kaede menggeleng lemah. "Belum, kukira pileknya hanya akan bertahan satu malam saja."

Dan selanjutnya percakapan mereka pun memanjang. Tidak hanya perihal pileknya Kaede saja, tapi mereka juga membicarakan soal pelajaran, tugas musim panas, kekasih mereka, sampai hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti apa yang dirasakan semut jika dijatuhkan di ketinggian satu meter dari lantai—sangat tidak penting. Tapi mereka menikmati obrolannya, sembari sesekali tangan kanan mereka mencomot cemilan dari toples-toples di hadapan mereka.

Sampai akhirnya obrolan seru mereka terputus hanya karena kecoa yang melintas dari belakang Manami dan berjalan cepat menuju kumpulan toples yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Tapi segera Kaede pukul pelan serangga coklat itu dengan benda yang berada di jangkauannya. Serangga yang mengganggu mereka tampak tidak bergerak setelah pukulan pelan Kaede. Yang kemudian Kaede buang bangkai kecoa itu ke luar jendelanya.

"Kaede sepertinya tidak takut kecoa." Ujar Yukiko dengan takjub, itu terlihat dari pancaran matanya ketika ia berkata pada Kaede.

"Ah, biasa saja, kok," balas Kaede sambil tertawa kecil. "dipukul pelan saja sudah mati, mereka—kecoa— lebih lemah daripada kita—manusia." Kaede duduk di tempatnya semula. Yukiko dan Manami mengangguk setuju. "Tapi aku heran, Nagisa masih saja takut dengan serangga cokelat itu meski sudah kukatakan begitu." Kaede tertawa kecil saat mengingat ekspresi pacarnya yang ketakutan setengah mati ketika melihat kecoa.

Yukiko ikut tertawa kecil, ia pun mengingat bagaimana Tomohito Sugino—laki-laki yang menjadi pacarnya dari empat bulan yang lalu— juga tidak berbeda jauh dengan pemuda berambut biru langit yang disinggung Kaede barusan. "Tomohito juga begitu," ucap Yukiko di sela tawa kecilnya. "katanya, _kakinya yang banyak itu menjijikkan dan akan berbahaya jika terkena cairan yang keluar dari badannya ketika kau memukulnya terlalu keras!_ " Yukiko berusaha menyamakan gaya bicara kekasihnya ketika mengatakan hal itu—gaya bicara yang menggebu-gebu serta ekspresi yang terlihat sedang berusaha meyakinkan lawan bicaranya, pokoknya lebay.

Tawa Manami dan Kaede pecah mendengar suara dan ekspresi sahabat rambut panjangnya yang sudah _Sugino banget._

"Dasar Sugino," tawa Kaede mulai mereda. "sepertinya kecoa sudah menjadi musuhnya para cogan." namun Kaede kembali tertawa setelah mengatakan itu. Yukiko ikut ketawa sembari mengamini kalimat Kaede barusan.

Bola mata sewarna madu itu kini menatap gadis berkepang. "Kalau Karma bagaimana?—dia 'kan cogan juga." tanya Kaede iseng pada Manami. Dan kelihatannya juga Yukiko tertarik dengan jawaban apa yang akan diucap Manami.

"A-Ah, aku tidak tahu," jawab gadis yang ditanya dengan suara yang kecil. "tapi kurasa ia tidak takut. Kalian tahu sendiri 'kan, Karma pernah menjahili salah satu guru kita dengan ulat gemuk. Dan ia tidak merasa jijik ataupun takut ketika memegangnya." jelas Manami panjang lebar. Kaede dan Yukiko langsung memasang raut wajah oh-benar-juga.

Siswa yang paling berbakat menjahili orang-orang mana mungkin takut dengan serangga semacam kecoa. Yukiko setuju dengan pemikiran seperti itu, namun Kaede tetap ingin membuktikan kalimatnya bahwa kecoa adalah musuh para cogan.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat aksi kejahilan Karma pakai kecoa." celetuk Kaede kemudian. Membuat Yukiko dilema harus setuju dengan Manami atau Kaede. Kali ini Manami yang memasang ekspresi oh-benar-juga.

"Kau coba saja berikan kecoa padanya, lalu buktikan apa perkataanku tadi benar atau tidak!" saran Kaede dengan semangat. Yukiko melirik Kaede dengan kedua alis yang terangkat.

"Oh, Maehara si _playboy_ —cogan juga— 'kan takut dengan kecoa!" Yukiko terlihat antusias mendukung saran Kaede.

"E-Eh?" Manami jadi kikuk, tampak ragu juga. "Hm, hm!" gumam dua gadis seumuran itu tidak jelas yang menatap kedua iris gelap Manami dengan tatapan memohon sekaligus memaksa. Membuat Manami tidak tega menolak saran konyol mereka.

Akhirnya Manami menghela nafas pasrah, dan menjawab, "Baiklah..."

"Yeay~!" seru dua gadis itu yang kemudian ber-tos-ria. Manami heran kenapa dua sahabatnya itu terlihat sebahagia itu.

* * *

Liburan musim panas telah berakhir, hari-hari dengan kegiatan belajar-mengajar di SMA Kunugigaoka sudah dimulai lagi. Pagi-pagi begini seluruh sudut sekolah sudah ramai oleh penghuni sekolah, apalagi koridor. Salah satu—oh, dua— murid kelas 2-A sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju kelas mereka. Dua murid itu adalah Karma dan Manami. Mereka berbasa-basi sebentar. Setelah dirasa sudah saatnya Manami menjalankan tugasnya, Manami pun kembali berbicara.

"Karma-kun," panggil Manami dengan lembut. Karma yang berjalan di sampingnya menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya. "istirahat nanti bisa mampir dulu ke atap sekolah?"

"Ada apa, memangnya?" Karma bertanya. Ya, biasanya jam istirahat akan mereka habiskan untuk berdiam di perpustakaan.

"A—" perkataan Manami tercekat. Ia baru kepikiran kalimat apa yang harus ia katakan agar pacarnya setuju. Ia terdiam beberapa detik.

"A?" Karma mengulangnya dalam bentuk pertanyaan.

" _I have something for you_." ucap Manami sambil ia kedipkan sebelah matanya, tak lupa senyum tipis namun terlihat indah ia tunjukkan. Ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan ucapan Bitch-sensei yang mengatakan bahwa berbicara dengan bahasa asing kepada kekasih akan terdengar sangat romantis. Sebelumnya ia pikir ucapan guru seksi itu tidak berguna baginya. Namun baru saja ia praktekkan pada kekasihnya sendiri.

Karma nampak terkejut dengan perkataan Manami barusan. Kedua alisnya terangkat dan pipi tirusnya kini dihiasi rona merah tipis yang akan terlihat dari jarak Manami berada sekarang. "Ba-Baiklah." bahkan Manami sukses membuat Karma gugup.

Manami senang karena ucapannya berhasil, dan sepertinya ide konyol Kaede dan Yukiko akan berhasil juga. Tapi entah kenapa perasaan gadis keturunan Okuda itu menjadi tidak enak.

Bel pertanda pelajaran dimulai telah dibunyikan bertepatan dengan datangnya Karma dan Manami di kelas 2-A.

* * *

Gema bel istirahat terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Seluruh siswa-siswi SMA Kunugigaoka segera keluar kelas yang sebagian besar bergegas menuju kantin. Berbeda dengan yang lain, si kepala merah dan si gadis penyuka kimia itu bergegas ke tempat paling atas yang ada di sekolah ini—atap.

Tentu saja sebelum Manami melangkah keluar kelas, dua sahabatnya—Kaede dan Yukiko— berkata pada gadis berkacamata itu dengan kalimat penyemangat dan kalimat pengharapan—agar misi mereka (berdua) sukses. Mereka benar-benar sukses membuat Manami _sweatdrop_ karena ucapan mereka.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, di atap SMA Kunugigaoka. Sepi, hanya ada Karma dan Manami. Ralat, berempat—dengan dua penguntit yang bersembunyi di balik pintu menuju atap sekolah. Kaede dan Yukiko bersemangat sekali untuk melihat ide mereka untuk menjahili sang Raja Jahil. Terlebih Kaede, ia ingin membuktikan ucapannya bahwa kecoa adalah musuh para cogan—ia yakin sekali dengan kalimatnya ini.

Karena cuaca panas siang ini, Karma dan Manami memilih tempat yang teduh untuk duduk di sana—tidak jauh dari pintu keluar-masuk atap.

"Jadi, _something_ apa yang akan kau beri untukku, Manami?" tanya Karma tanpa basa-basi—namun tetap tak lupa untuk menunjukkan senyum tipis kerennya.

Di balik pintu kayu berlapis cat coklat, gadis yang rambut hijaunya dikuncir dua sudah siap mengintip dengan ponsel yang sudah mengaktifkan kamera. Sementara gadis berambut hitam panjang itu hanya ikut mengintip saja tanpa memegang ponsel di tangannya.

Ragu-ragu tangan Manami merogoh saku roknya.

"I-Ini..." Manami mengulurkan sebuah kotak panjang kecil yang menjulurkan sehelai permen karet tipis yang masih terbungkus rapih.

Karma menatap bingung pada benda—makanan— yang disodorkan padanya. Tapi, walaupun terlihat bingung, Karma juga terlihat akan segera menerima pemberian Manami. Yang menyebabkan dua pengintip di sana mengembangkan senyum jahil.

Karma menarik permen karet tipis yang masih terbungkus rapih itu. Belum sampai sebungkus permen itu keluar dari wadahnya—

Grep.

— seekor kecoa—imitasi— dari dalam kotak permen itu hinggap di ibu jari Karma.

Satu detik. Wajah Karma memucat.

Dua detik. Kelopak mata Karma terbuka lebar.

Tiga detik—

"O-Oi—kenapa ada kecoa?!" Karma memekik ketakutan—sangat terlihat dari air mukanya dan suara bervolume lumayan tinggi yang sedikit bergetar. Tangan Karma yang dihinggapi serangga coklat itu berusaha untuk menyingkirkan hewan—benda— itu dengan mengibaskan tangannya cepat-cepat. Namun serangga imitasi yang menempel di ibu jarinya tak kunjung terlepas meski Karma mengibaskannya dengan kuat.

"Dan kenapa kecoa sialan ini tidak menyingkir juga?!"

Kaede dan Yukiko berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tawa mereka agar tidak meledak ketika mengintip. Mereka merasa berpuas diri melihat reaksi Karma yang begitu menggelikan seakan memiliki dendam kesumat pada pria berambut merah itu—ya, sebenarnya memang ada dendam mereka pada Karma, sih. Mungkin sudah cukup kegiatan mengintipnya, mereka mengendap-endap pergi dari pintu menuju tempat yang jauh dari jangkauan atap sekolah untuk meledakkan tawa mereka yang ditahan sedari tadi.

Manami yang melihat reaksi Karma tentu saja merasa kaget—sekaligus merasa geli juga. Tidak ia sangka pacarnya takut dengan serangga yang dikabarkan musuhnya para cogan. Sekarang ia percaya dengan kata-kata Kaede dan waktunya untuk melepaskan Karma dari kejahilan teman-temannya—kejahilannya juga. Ia tidak dapat menahan tawanya, akhirnya ia pun mengeluarkan tawanya—hanya tawa kecil.

Manami meraih tangan Karma yang bergerak-gerak sedari tadi. Lalu berkata dengan lembut, "Ini cuma serangga mainan, kok." sambil melepaskan kecoa imitasi milik Kaede dari ibu jari Karma. Manami memasukkan mainan permen jebakan kecoa itu ke dalam saku roknya.

Tangan Karma tidak bergerak-gerak gelisah lagi. Bola matanya pun tidak selebar yang tadi. Namun masih terdengar deru nafas buru-buru seakan sudah lari beberapa kilometer. Dan yang tidak diketahui Manami, degup jantung Karma masih berdetak tidak beraturan gara-gara kecoa.

"Maaf, ya. Aku—juga Kaede dan Yukiko— hanya ingin membuktikan perkataan Kaede." Manami meminta maaf dengan senyum yang terlihat sedikit menyesal. Dan kini ia takut Karma marah padanya.

"... Apa yang dikatakan Kayano?" tanya Karma tanpa menatap kekasihnya, tatapannya begitu kosong. Mungkin karena syok tadi?

"Intinya dia mengatakan _kecoa adalah musuh para cogan_ ," jawab Manami seadanya.

"Cogan?" tanya Karma sedikit bingung, sepertinya ia kurang update.

"Cowok ganteng." jawab Manami singkat.

"Oh."

Karma benci mengakuinya, tapi perkataan Kaede benar adanya. Dengan lesu, Karma bangkit dari duduknya. Ia segera melangkah menuju pintu atap.

"E-Eh, mau ke mana?" tanya Manami sebelum Karma benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Manami. Gadis berkacamata itu masih duduk di tempatnya.

"Perpus." jawab Karma singkat, padat, dan dingin. Kemudian Karma keluar dari area atap sekolah setelah menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya.

 _Gawat, Karma marah_ , batin gadis bernama lengkap Manami Okuda. Kini dia sangat menyesal telah menjahili siswa terjahil di sekolahnya.

\- **end** -

.

.

Yahoo, saya author baru dan ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. Salam kenal, para senior! ^^

Jadi, mohon dimaafkan jika fanfic ini gaje dan terkesan ngancurin image Karma dan cogan-cogan lain -/\\- *sungkeman sama bang Karma dan cogan yang terlibat di ff ini*

Tapi ini serius kok, berdasarkan survey saya, cogan2 yang saya kenal pasti takut sama kecoa. Tapi gak semua cogan takut sama kecoa. Dan kata2 "Kecoa adalah musuh para cogan." itu sebenernya dari sahabat saya X'D oke, cukup curhatnya.

Oh, masih ada omake-nya, douzo douzo~

.

.

Omake

Sikap dingin Karma sejak insiden istirahat tadi masih terasa sampai akhirnya bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Jelas ini membuat Manami khawatir dan merasa bersalah dengan Karma yang tiba-tiba terasa dingin—bukan dalam artian sebenarnya. Manami akan meminta maaf sekali lagi pada Karma, sekarang juga.

"Karma?" panggil Manami sambil menatap takut-takut pada pemuda di sampingnya yang sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Apa?" tanya Karma tanpa mengalihkan atensinya pada peralatan sekolah yang ia kemas. Nadanya pun masih terdengar dingin. Masih merajuk.

Manami semakin merasa bersalah. Namun ia tak akan menyerah untuk dimaafkan pacarnya. Setelah dirasanya kelas hanya ada mereka berdua, Manami kembali memanggil kekasihnya. "Karma sayang?"

"A-Apa?" Karma berusaha untuk tetap memakai nada dinginnya, namun sepertinya gagal. Matanya belum beralih pada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Pipi putih Karma kembali dihiasi rona merah tipis saat mendengar suara lembut gadis itu yang memanggilnya dengan embel-embel sayang.

Manami mengembangkan senyuman tatkala ia melihat perubahan pada sikap Karma—walau hanya sedikit. "Marah, ya?" tanya Manami dengan hati-hati.

Karma tidak menjawab. Sepertinya itu pertanyaan yang tidak memerlukan jawaban.

"A-Aku minta maaf..." ujar gadis itu tulus sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Kini hati dan pikiran Karma tergerak untuk menaruh atensinya pada gadisnya. Ia terdiam sejenak. Keduanya tidak mengeluarkan kata untuk sejenak. Manami masih tertunduk, sedangkan Karma menatap surai gelap di hadapannya.

Karma berdeham sebelum mengeluarkan ucapannya. "Ada dua syarat," nadanya sudah tidak terdengar dingin lagi.

Perkataan Karma sukses membuat Manami mendongak padanya. "Apa itu?" tanya Manami dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Pertama," Karma memberi jeda beberapa detik. "jangan ulangi lagi."

Gadis yang menatapnya dari balik kacamata itu mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Kedua," Karma kembali memberi jeda. Kali ini sedikit lebih lama dari jeda yang pertama.

Karma tak kunjung melanjutkan kalimatnya. Hanya jari telunjuknya yang kini terangkat untuk menyentuk permukaan bibirnya.

"E-Eeh?!" wajah putih Manami sontak memerah melihat perintah tanpa kalimat dari kalimat. Ia mengerti walau hanya gestur kecil yang ditunjukkan Karma. "Ci-Ci-Cium?"

Karma mendengus pelan ketika melihat ke arah lain. "Ya sudah, permintaan maaf ditolak." Karma kembali mengeluarkan suara bernada dingin, dan hendak bangkit dari bangkunya namun buru-buru ditahan Manami sehingga ia kembali duduk.

"Ba-Baiklah..." cicit Manami setelah berhasil menahan pergerakan Karma untuk pergi.

Pipi Manami terasa memanas. Kedua manik jernih Manami yang menatap wajah tampan di depannya kini perlahan menutup. Dan perlahan wajahnya bergerak maju mendekati wajah Karma. Ternyata Manami akan melakukannya.

Tujuh senti...

Lima senti...

Tiga senti...

Satu senti—

\- **the real end** -

.

.

Silakan bayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadin setelah satu senti XD *kabuuur*

Etto, maafkan fic ini yang gak kerasa romance maupun comedy-nya T-T)

Maka dari itu, kritik dan saran dari kalian sangat dinanti~


End file.
